


ищу написанную историю

by ann7766



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann7766/pseuds/ann7766
Comments: 2





	ищу написанную историю

ищу работу написанную про Андреа и Миранду., где Энди приезжает домой с командировки а Миранда в доме с ее новым ассистентом работают и Энди взяла ревность, а в конце оказывается что Миранда идет на пенсию и эта ассистенка должна была занять ее место


End file.
